Buckling Down Them Mountains
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Saturday, October 23, 2010, 7:09 PM --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Numerous female Femaxians and the Autobot crew of the Steelhaven can be seen all over the circumference of the base mountain known as the Golden Realm, hard at work putting up various defensive structures. What seems to be multi-layered walls can already be seen being erected in the distance, the first line of defense to obstruct the Decepticons' advance now that their invasion has reached its zenith. The few Autobots shuttles that were aboard the Steelhaven can be seen constantly landing and taking off as they ferry in much needed supplies and rotate out exhausted workers. In the middle of all of this, Fortress Maximus can be seen directing the general flow of the construction efforts. The large Headmaster leader is never still for a moment, always moving on to the next section once he has finished briefing and instilling direction in the teams of Autobot and Femaxian workers. Fortress Maximus says, "What's the ETA on the spare phase-transit cannons from the Steelhaven, folks? The north eastern quadrant of the mountain still needs a solid defensive emplacement." Rodimus Prime says, "Actually, I /think/ they're in the shuttle I'm in." Fortress Maximus says, "Rodimus?! When did you get here? I'd apologize I couldn't have been there to personally greet you in. Femax... well, as you can see, has seen better days." Sitting off to the side away form the shuttles coming and going as well as the major traffic areas, Decibel is getting the most out of his newly aquired mode. Tranmissions are relayed and scans are run. Detailed information of surface integrity and arcs of fire are sent to the various techs currently doing the hands on work. For the moment he seems happy sitting back letting others handle the physical side of things. Rodimus Prime is piloting one of the Steelhaven shuttles! Look out! Actually, Rodimus lands more shuttles safely than he does crash them. It's just that the crashes are more memorable. The shuttle he's in touches down near the supplies, in sight of Fortress Maximus. For a moment, there's no sign of activity from the outside, and then the cargo hatch opens, a phase-transit cannon on each of Rodimus Prime's shoulders, arranged carefully to keep them from being damaged on his spoiler. "Well, BLAM, BOOM, let's see the Decepticons try to break up this party!" Warpath says, as he steps out of a shuttle. "If they come and try anything, I'll POW, blow them to Primus Come!" He wanders around, keeping an eye out for unfriendlies. Not every ship to come and go was merely a shuttle though. A familiar red and white spacecraft came streaking from the skies overhead. Earlier while working Jetfire had one of his 'random brilliant idea' moments and had blasted off before anyone could get a chance in edgewise to ask just what was up. And just now was returning, transmitting his ID signal a few times so he wasn't mistaken for a Decepticon fighter approaching before finally swooping down towards the construction site at the mountain base. Veniers and retro-thrusters flare to life to slow the starfighter down during the descent, and then Jetfire swings down his legs to land on instead of taking the time to waste with landing gears and coasting. There's a solid THMPH as his feet hit the terrain, allowing the Air Guardian to transform the rest of the way to robot mode, several storage crates tucked under his arms as they're collected from his cargo hold in the process. "Sorry I ran off like a bolt guys, but it was faster to just make a trip back and forth myself." Interstellar Battleship transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter locked. Rodimus Prime says, "Just got here recently. Figured I'd do this shuttle run, though I've got someone else to bring it back to the Steelhaven if you need my help planet-sie." The foilage on the ground scatters away as Rodimus Prime's shuttle lands onto the ground, prompting the nearby Autobot and Femaxian engineers to vacate the area. "Thanks for bringing those things down for us, Rodimus." Fortress Maximus says as he clears away some tools that are scattered across a half constructed defensive emplacement, revealing tripods mounted on rails that are missing an actual installed weapon. One of the female Femaxians walks over to Rodimus Prime and gives him a good look over, as if trying to size up the Autobot leader before commenting, "It is an honour to meet the chief of the Autobots. May I assist you in unloading your burden?" The Femaxian extends her arms slightly, her eyes fixated on one of the phase-transit cannon on Rodimus' shoulders. Meanwhile, Cog is also running around assisting with the finer technical installations details before looking up to see Jetfire landing nearby. Galen's voice comes through from the remote controlled drone warrior, "Glad to have you back, Jetfire. What made you leave in such a hurry?" Having asked that question, Cog takes another careful look around him but returns to work in confidence after seeing Warpath amongst the personnels that are patrolling the area. Loadout descends the ramp from Rodimus' shuttle as well. He's here more or less to look over some of the equipment that's been shipped out this way to ensure it's still in proper working order. As of late there's no shortage of technical work to be done, and plenty of electronic thingamajigs that need that sweet caring touch of a techy sort to keep them functioning, and that's exactly what he's here to do before he has to go back Earthside again. So many tech-head jobs spread around the galaxy, so few techs for the jobs! Keeping more or less to himself as he stands off to one side, he quietly passes a scanning device over one of the cannons that Rodimus is holding, making sure that nothing got jostled or damaged during transportation. Fortress Maximus says, "I could always use another capable hands, Rodimus. The Decepticons have really dug in hard, we're trying establish a firm foot hold here to halt their advance. There really isn't anything left to fall back on anymore at this rate." Satellite Truck sends a radio chirp to a group installing a laser turret. "No no, not there you are covering the same arc as the plasma burster." Transforming he moves over to assist in adjusting the laser so it defends its own section with only minor overlapping to cover if a defnese is taken out. With the typical sounds of transformers shifting modes, the satellite truck begins to shift and reconfigure. Flipping up the cab rotates up and over as it extends from the rest of the vehicle. The side frame, which supports the weight extend out as well forming arms. Transformation complete Decibel looks about before getting to work. Warpath isn't exactly that technical-minded, but he's muscle, and can do some pretty amazing grunt work. If crates need moving, he's there to assist. "We'll have these BLAM, defenses ready in no time!" Jetfire sets one of the containers down before turning his attention to Cog. Well Galen's voice coming from Cog, but still. "I remembered something.. well, several somethings. But during the recent offensive pushes on Cybertron, Vince and I had constructed some weapons specifically for dealing with Decepticon aerial superiority." He sets the other container down and opens both, revealing a cache of several partially assembled weapon parts. "Since then I've had time to farther refine the design, mostly so it doesn't require one specific area to work in." Rodimus Prime offers the Femaxian an amiable smile as she sizes him up then addresses him. He hesitates just a moment when she offers to help - these things are pretty darned heavy, after all! - then rolls one down his arm and flips it towards her, though he still keeps firm grip on it. He intends to make sure that she can handle its weight before letting go totally. "Glad to meet you, uhm..." and he trails off, hoping for a name. Loadout eyes the...organic giant woman offering to carry the cannon, his optic visor pulsing once from side to side. He says nothing though, figuring if she's going to offer to carry it, she -must- be certain of her capability to do so. He's not prejudiced against organic strength in the slightest! Maybe a little doubtful, but not prejudiced. Satisfied at the readouts he's getting back, he flips the scanner closed again and nods quickly, "Everything seems to have survived the trip in perfect condition. All that remains now is just setting it up." "Set two of those Mk VI portable shield generator around the perimeter of this bunker, guys." Fortress Maximus calls out from inside the bunker, the one that is still lacking phase-transit cannons, to a group of Autobot engineers that are ferrying around stacks of the heavy-duty equipments on a gravlift while gesturing with his long arms. He then points to towards a spot on the eastern end of the bunker before commenting, "Anything that is stationary will require at least two of these generators to protect them from Decepticon bombardment." The female Femaxian introduces herself, "I am Treekida" before realizing that Rodimus Prime is uncertain of her ability to carry these items. She quickly picks up the phase-transit cannon before replying, "I thank you for your consideration. I may not be a warrior, or have skin of metal like you, but I assure you that I and the others will be able to pull our own weight." Treekida then begins to turn around, she's probably heading towards the bunker where Fortress Maximus is. Cog takes a quick look at the parts that Jetfire has set down before looking up at the much larger Autobot, "Considering how many Seekers we saw during the beginning of the Decepticons' invasion on Femax, this will no doubt come in handy. How many can you make with the amount you've got here?" Rodimus Prime's smile turns sheepish. "Er, sorry about that. I'm sure you do." He picks up another cannon and nods towards Loadout. "Thanks, Loadout." Then he follows Treekida towards the Fortress Maximus. "Hey, Max," he greets cheerfully. He looks around. "Well, you guys seem to be making pretty good progress, at least." Jetfire idly picks up a chamber housing and barrel from the containers and starts assembling one of the weapons, even as he explains to Cog. "There's enough for three or four.. admittable, I didn't take the time to count exactly due to the constraints we're under here. But they're meant to be a secondary heavy hitter anyways, we'll still need the standard basic anti-air guns." He pauses to retrieve the clamp-like tool he needs to securely lock the barrel into place, and starts reassembling the rest of the weapon. "These fire shot-clusters similar to a scatterblaster, but magnetically charged. Once imbedded in an enemy's armor the conflicting magnetic wavelengths will wreck havoc with their targetting and control systems." He grunts a little as he applies a bit of extra pressure to push part of the controls into place. "They can't fly and they can't shoot. Effectively at least. Buys the other defenders more time to finish or drive them off." If there is something Warpath is technical about, it's weaponry. He oohs and ahhhs at the defensive firepower being assembled. "Maybe we should SPLAT, make a couple of those a little bigger," he suggests. Loadout would offer to pick up and move a cannon or something as well but, well he's not really designed for this big heavy moving type stuff. So he has to settle in for this technical doohickey stuff instead. Though as he passes by Warpath, he does give the other Autobot a second look. Splat? "Yes I've noticed some of the Decepticons as of late being particular favorable of mass bombing runs when the opportunity presents itself." Treekida enters into the bunker and promptly sets the phase-transit cannon onto the tripod before beginning work on securing the weapon onto its stand. She can be seen removing Cybertronian sized tools from her tool pouch, some of which are actually Cybertronian in nature too, but she seems to be capable of using all those tools fluently. The other Autobot engineers begins setting down the portable generators, some heads over to assist the female Femaxian in setting up the rest of the bunker's weaponary, while one other Autobot engineer heads over to Rodimus Prime to offer to unload the cannon that he's carrying. Fortress Maximus is in the process of getting out of the bunker now that the portable shield generators and weapons are being properly installed, but he gives Rodimus Prime a confident smile, "We're definitely making the best of it, Rodimus. The Femaxians are surprisingly well-versed in technology, I would not have known had I not had been here to personally meet them and see. You really have to take a look inside the Golden Realm once we've tossed the Decepticons off of this planet. Their artificial sun is impressive to say the least. Their Orichalcum alloy is also surprisingly durable, most of the bunkers and defensive structures that you see here are made using that metal alloy." Fortress Maximus then waves for Rodimus Prime to follow before he proceeds out of the bunker and falls into his much larger battle station mode. Soon the sound of metal being reshaped and worked can be heard from inside the Headmaster leader's construction bay. Cog nods as he listens to Jetfire, "I'd imagine the Wreckers would love to make use of that gadget of yours." He then seals the panel that he was working on and begins to head over to Decibel, "It sounds like the team you're directing is having some trouble. Is there anything I can do to help? Fortress Maximus transforms into his Battle Station mode. Fortress Maximus(#8799) - Enter unlocked. Jetfire pauses to look over his parts. Some of it was for the magravic scatterguns, other was just odds and bits of a few other ideas. "Okay I've got four after all.. So if we put two on the sides of the main entranceway, and two farther out from there so they don't overlap heavily... it'll help shield the direct approach from being bombed to hell at least." He passes the scattergun once its finished off to an engineer and gives him a few quick instructions on how to set it up, and goes to work in reassembling a second one. The tech grabs one of the inidicated ammo bins out of the containers and hurries off to do that, leaving Jetfire to his work. "It has more than just durability going for it in properties," he comments over his shoulder towards Max and Rodimus. He's never been one to have trouble working andkeeping up a conversation at the same time. "But we won't bore the warriors with such intricate scientific details." Smirks a bit at Rodimus with that remark before turning back to his work. Rodimus Prime hands off the cannon, then follows along behind Fortress Maximus, nodding at what the Headmaster has to say. "That's great. I'll be sure to take a look in when the time comes... provided our hosts are all right with it." He smiles. "After places like Pz-Zazz and even Nebulos, it's nice to have allies among the local populace. Sometimes it seems that everywhere but Earth, we're constantly overcoming being lumped in with the Decepticons!" Then he returns Jetfire's smirk. "Oh, hah hah. Although I guess I appreciate you not going /too/ much into the nitty gritty - I trust you guys to let me know what broader details I need to know." "Well if they come and BLAM, bomb here, we're going to ZAP! shoot 'em down! We'll fill the air with so many SAMs, they'll have no place to ZOOM, turn sideways and avoid them!" Warpath chuckles as he goes over to check some of the weapon installations. Just the thought of beating up a Decepticon or two has him in high spirits. And not just because it's nearly Halloween. One of the ramp in the battle station unfolds and extends downwards, allowing a grinning Cerebros to disembark. Galen's voice comes out from the Minibot-sized Autobot as it speaks, "We all have our areas of expertise." He then points to the horizon with one his left hand and waves his right hand towards the area that Fortress Maximus is about to build a new bunker on, "Maximus is busy fabricating the parts for the bunker at the moment so I'll ask you two instead." Cerebros then looks at Rodimus Prime and Jetfire, "What weapons should this bunker have? If you were a Decepticon, would you try to attack this area with a bombing run, ground pounders... or a gestalt?" Meanwhile, metallic turnings begins littering the floor as the numerous faculties within Fortress Maximus' construction bay works speedily in churning out shaped parts that will eventually be assembled into a bunker. The finished products itself has a dull earthy-green colour to it. Femaxians and Autobots alike can be seen walking up the battle station's ramps to pick up the fabricated parts where they eventually go and install them together. Meanwhile Cog stands still, having its control severed now that Galen is operating Cerebros and awaits Fortress Maximus to take over. Yup. Poor Cog. Loadout has busied himself with a few more technical details here and there. Pointing out where some wiring needs to be fixed here, finding a blown out capacitor in a power relay there. All the little things that techies do to help non-techies. Absently, he rubs one hand along the left side of his chestplate, frowning to himself for a moment before he turns and goes back to join the others and see what the latest topic of conversation is. Jetfire looks up as he passes another scattergun off to a engineer to install in place. "From a purely logical perspective Maximus, it would be best if we cover all our bases. When one tactic is rendered ineffective by our defenses," he keeps the 'hopefully' to himself as he continues. "They will likely try one of the others... and not being prepared for a gestalt other than the Dinobots was one of the downfalls of the Battle of Autobot City from what I understand." Rodimus Prime looks around at the location of this particular bunker. He shakes his head. "The approach is tricky, but not impassable. I'd say fliers with groundpounder support. They're Decepticons, so fliers should be assumed, but in rougher locations they'd just be limited to fliers. Meanwhile, it'll be harder to get gestalts up here, though... not impossible." He looks towards Jetfire and explains, "They /almost/ weren't prepared for an attack at all, and I'm not just talking about the shuttle trick here. Autobot City had only just been completed by that point - we were still getting personel moved from the Ark." Warpath helps put together some heavy artillery. "Now we have to ZING, make sure this barrel's on tight! If it's not screwed in properly, it'll BLOM, come off when it fires. And we can't have that!" Jetfire emits an annoyed huff. "Shame I was off-planet at the time... we were still short in space-capable units in those days other than the shuttles brought from Cybertron.... Oh, I almost forgot I had this as well." Jetfire sets down the scattergun he was working on for a moment to retrieve a large case from inside the container. "Femaxians still use mainly projectile weapons like bows and crossbows, right?" He offers the case to one of the natives. "I designed some arrowheads with one-shot microboosters in the flanges. You still won't be able to hit an airborn Seeker due to relative speed differences, but groundpounders? The extra oomph will help you punch through their armor. And once you can effectively hinder them yourselves, the less likely they will be to come back." Cerebros nods in agreement at Jetfire's analysis, then he replies in Galen's voice, "In that case I'll have Maximus manufacture weaponary that can handle multi-layered threats." Having said that, the Nebulan controlled Autobot lifts up a datapad and begins to access Fortress Maximus' computer database on the Autobots' library of defensive emplacements, "Hmm... there's definitely a lot of implements of war in here. What do you think will be the most logical emplacement to use?" Cerebros asks as he offers the datapad in his hand to the two larger Autobots. Meanwhile Fortress Maximus' construction bay can be seen completing the fabrication of the general structure of the bunker and the faculties inside can be seen readjusting its parameters to begin the fabrication of circuit boards and electrical wirings. On the other side, Cog's dimmed optics lights up again as Fortress Maximus takes remote control of the drone. He begins guiding the drone over to Warpath before picking up the next logical part in line to be put together to the Autobot warrior, "Need a hand, buddy?" Rodimus Prime glances back at the shuttle he arrived in. "Well, we /still/ rely pretty heavily on shuttles. Although I like to think we've got our challenge-reply protocols improved since then." At least until the next time that sneaking past the defenses in a shuttle really works for the plot. Barkida enters the Golden Realm of the Femaxians. Barkida has arrived. When it appears to Warpath that all the weapons are set up correctly, he makes one last round to doublecheck. Then he takes a seat and starts checking his own armaments. The last of the components for the final bunker is manufactured inside Fortress Maximus' construction bay and eventually it's brought out on the conveyor belt for the Femaxians and Autobot engineers to pick up. Cerebros looks back as he gets pinged by Fortress Maximus, "Maximus' done fabricating the last of the components for the final bunker. I've uploaded the information to him and he's decided on a mortar launcher for the defensive emplacement in the last bunker." He pauses for a moment as it seems like he receives more information upload from the Headmaster leader, after a moment he concludes, "Looks like it'll have some air burst mortar shells modified with nano-tracers to assist in our defenses in maintaining lock on the airborne threats, and traditional mortar shells for use against the ground pounders." Meanwhile, Cog breaks into its individual components as it is directed back towards the battle station as Fortress Maximus has commanded. Most of the job is done in the area, with the final touches being made here and there by the Femaxian and Autobot engineers. Jetfire passes off the last scattergun to an engineer for placement, and turns to give a thumbs-up to Cerebros. "Sounds like a good idea. Two types of shells aren't hard to switch between, since they just load which ever version they want at the firing." He puts a hand to the ground to push himself back to his feet. "I can help with constructing the tracers, I'm done assembling these."